Golden Coin
by Rexcaliburr
Summary: Winter's never a great time for the Jellicles, especially not with so many kittens. But one kitten, one kitten in particular. There's something special about her and Alonzo's definitely interested to find out. Includes OC, rated T for violence.


**A/N. Hello people of the CATS fandom! This is my first **_**proper **_**CATS fanfic so any criticism, critique, comments, compliments, flaming… it's all welcome. Also this involves an OC of mine. **

**DISCLAIMER: CATS belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the Really Useful Group, not me. Because I'd have screwed something up if I made it. **

**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: My OC belongs to me but if you want to use her in your own fanfic, PM me for permission!**

**Okay, enough of my rambling.**

Winter isn't a fun season like the humans make it out to be. Well, it's not _always _fun. Sure there's some enjoyment in winter, but the cold is possibly the worst thing about winter.

The only thing worse than just the cold was having kits during winter. Unborn kits. "Ma?" Admetus said, sidling up to Jellylorum's large, round belly. The small brown tom had only just learned to hunt a couple days ago. He was one of the older kits of the tribe, having been born in autumn. Most of the younger kits joined the tribe in early winter. While Admetus was out learning new things with his father Skimbleshanks or with one of the older cats, Jellylorum stayed in the oven with Demeter and Jennyanydots, who came in frequently to check on the two nursing queens.

"Yes, Admetus?" The pale queen asked, licking Admetus on the head. He touched her belly with a paw. "Why's your belly so big?" Jellylorum licked her own belly lovingly. "It's your sibling," she said, "she's not ready to join us yet. She will in her own time, Admetus." Admetus frowned, curling his tail round him. "How'd you know it's a girl?"

"Just a feeling, Addy. Just a feeling," Jellylorum sighed, her own tail touching curling around the small brown kitten when Skimbleshanks came into the oven, Alonzo in tow, shaking snow off his back and head. "Sorry ladies," he said as Demeter flicked a bit of snow off her paw. The young patched tom pulled the oven door shut behind him with his tail, settling down by Admetus, who had jumped up in glee and scrambled onto Alonzo's back.

"Addy, don't hurt him!" Jellylorum scolded as Admetus nibbled Alonzo's ear. "It's okay, Jelly, he's adorable!" The young tom rolled over onto his back and Admetus climbed onto his stomach.

"I'll be here for about the next two weeks, the train isn't leaving till then, sweetie," Skimbleshanks purred as he nuzzled his mate. "Will that be enough time to see your daughter?" Jellylorum asked, temporarily forgetting about Alonzo and Admetus. The young tom was a nice cat. Loyal, intelligent, quick-thinking and protective. He'd be fine with Admetus for awhile.

"It should be. You want to go outside for a walk?" Skimbleshanks offered, pushing the oven door open again. "The weather's warmer now with all the steam from the train." Jellylorum considered the offer, then nodded, getting up. "Demeter, you want to come too?" The golden queen took up the offer as well. Jellylorum turned back to look at Alonzo and Admetus. "Alonzo, do me a favour and keep an eye on Admetus while I'm gone?"

The patched tom nodded, swishing his long tail for Admetus to catch. "Sure, we'll stay in here." Admetus looked up at that. "But I wanna go out too!" he whined. "I wanna play with the other kittens!"

Jellylorum twitched her muzzle. "I suppose you could take him to see Tumblebrutus…" she said, slightly uneasily. Alonzo smiled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't get himself or the others in trouble." That was enough to put her at ease, and with a wave of her tail and a lick on Admetus's head, she left with Demeter and Skimble.

Alonzo turned back to Admetus. "You wanna go?" he asked. Admetus cried in glee and leaped onto Alonzo's back as he stood up, making his way out into the Junkyard.

Younger kittens like Victoria, Pouncival, Electra and Etcetra stayed over with Jennyanydots, while the older kittens such as Mistoffelees, Tumblebrutus and Admetus slept in the car with Alonzo as their caretaker. Jennyanydots had let the kittens out for a little play with Tumble and Misto and Alonzo let Admetus slide off his back and run over to them.

"Watch it!" he called after the brown kitten as he slid right into Tumble, pushing him face first into the snow. Instantly the older cat went bounding over to Tumble, grabbing him by the scruff and pulling him out. "You okay kid?" he asked, setting the oddly coloured tom down. Tumble's eyes were shining. "That was awesome!"

Alonzo sighed. For a tom so young he sure had a lot of responsibilities. And the fact it was quite impossible for him to say no, being the cat he was, made things a lot harder for him. Sure he could say no to doing something stupid like having a race up one of the junk piles with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, but to say no to taking on something like taking care of the kittens was just not possible. The feline settled down next to Jenny in a sunny spot on a box.

"Tired?" Jenny asked, raising a paw to gently stroke him. Alonzo placed his head on his paws. "Yeah… kittens are hard work. Can't imagine what it's like for you queens to handle this everyday," he sighed, watching as Victoria wiggled her hindquarters and pounced onto Admetus from behind.

"Oh believe me, kittens are a bit easier if you've got the authority over them. They're a handful if you let them run about, but once you've got the contro-" Jenny cut off as Skimble came sprinting back into the Junkyard, leaping over boxes, panting. His wild entrance woke Munkustrap up with a start, the tabby tom sitting up with a yawn.

"What's wrong, Skimble?" he asked, leaping down the tire to come face to face with the orange cat. "It's Demeter- she's kitting!" His voice was a huge mix of nervousness and excitement, and Demeter's name was enough to send Munkustrap leaping out of the Junkyard. "Cassandra! Take care of the kittens!" Alonzo called as he and Jenny followed Munkustrap and Skimble out. The only reply was a faint 'okay' was Cassandra joined the kittens out in the clearing.

Jellylorum was crouched by Demeter who was lying on her side, panting. Jenny joined her, leaving Alonzo sitting awkwardly by Jellylorum. He didn't really have a part of this, but he felt the need to be here. "Is she okay?" Munkustrap asked frantically. His fur seemed a bit puffed up, his eyes clearly wide and perhaps even wild. Alonzo hadn't seen him this crazy before, except for that one time Misto magically appeared right in front of him while the Protector had been sleeping.

Jenny crouched before the panting queen. "She's fine. Alonzo, do me a favour and get a strong stick?" she said, her voice calm and collected. Alonzo leapt to his feet and headed into a bush, grabbing a strong branch with his teeth and yanking. It hurt his jaw, but the branch snapped, leaving nothing but a firm, short stick. He dropped it by Demeter. The golden queen reached for it and gripped it in between her jaws.

"This will hurt, Deme, but you need to push when I say so, okay?" Jenny asked. Skimble had led Jelly back to the Junkyard already, leaving Alonzo, Munkustrap and Jenny with the kitting Demeter. Demeter panted, but nodded, beads of sweat forming. The four of them fell into silence, Jenny concentrating. The only sound was Demeter's gasping for breath.

"Push!" Demeter bit down on the stick, cracking it under the pressure of her jaw as she convulsed, producing a small little sac. Alonzo leaned back, surprised at the strength of her jaw. Jenny leaned down, biting the sac open and releasing the wet little bundle. Munkustrap licked Demeter and congratulated her on the job well done as Jenny checked for the kitten's gender. She smiled and licked the kitten, placing it next to Demeter.

"Very wonderful, Demeter. It's a girl!" she purred as Demeter licked her newborn kitten. Munkustrap pushed his head up against Demeter and purred, making Alonzo feel incredibly awkward. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

"Alonzo, help me bring the kitten back, will you?" Jenny asked as she and Munkustrap supported Demeter. Alonzo nodded, glad he had something to do, and bent down, picking the small thing up in his jaws and carrying it back.

Demeter was left alone with Munkustrap and the kitten for the rest of the day in the oven, and Alonzo returned to the car to finally get some sleep now that the kittens were asleep and he had nothing to do.

_A month later._

Jellylorum had given birth to her own kit too, a strong, healthy she-cat by the name of Azaryn. She was gorgeous, looking plenty like her older brother Admetus except with a more prominent white chest and muzzle and slightly darker stripes. She was beautiful and a quick learner.

Demeter's and Munkustrap's daughter, Jemima, had grown up fast too. She had a beautiful voice, the roundest, most expressive eyes ever and a personality to match. Alonzo had liked both of them very much.

"Alonzo?" Jellylorum called, coming out of the Pipe with Azaryn next to her. "Could you do me a favour and look after Azaryn for me? I'm meeting Skimbleshanks at the station today," she said. Alonzo opened a sleepy eye and yawned, sitting up on the tire. "Sure thing, Jelly. She's in good paws," he assured. With a smile, Jellylorum thanked him and turned, padding out the Junkyard and off to the train station.

Azaryn ran up to Alonzo, bounding quickly up to the tire. "Hi Alonzo!" she giggled, pressing herself up to his fur. Alonzo crouched again. "Hey Azaryn. So, what'd ya want to do now?" he asked. Not that he had the permission to do a lot of things. But maybe he could take her to the river or something.

"I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"Your choice."

"You choose!"

"I don't know what you want to do, Azaryn."

"I don't know what I wanna do!"

Oh boy, this was going to be a long day.


End file.
